


House of Cards

by Lancre_witch



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, I suppose this is a character study of sorts, really I just stumbled upon a metaphor and ran with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: It's a rule of gambling that the house always wins. Silent Hill plays its own games.





	House of Cards

He'd survived the game, or test, or whatever twisted nameless thing Silent Hill thought it was. Survived. This was a game men couldn't win.

You spin the wheel and play your cards, and the house always wins. Maria, a shining and brilliant diamond, was a player and a prize. Torture and victim, she hadn't a hope from the moment she was born. A plant working for the house, maybe. Or just another lost soul, fog and fear made flesh. Either way, she was first to lose.

Next, Eddie, the King of Clubs. James' hand touched the bruise on his forehead where he'd hit him with the pistol butt. He'd been dealt a bad hand from the start, but it wasn't what had damned him. You can buy another chance for the right price. He had paid it.

Angela came to the table with weights at her feet and a noose around her neck. Maybe her destiny was always six feet of hell. All Silent Hill did was offer her a spade.

James had brought nothing to the table but a battered heart. When you've lost all that matters, what does it matter what you gamble? Win or lose, it was all the same to him, so why not play one more hand before he fell. One last throw of the dice before he took his leave.

One by one they all came tumbling down.


End file.
